Overlooked
by Fufucuddleypoops
Summary: Some say it's within a mere moment that you know. Some say it happens over time. You could say for Kim Crawford it was a long time coming, but it was in a moment that she came to realize her love. It was a small moment. No one seemed to notice it. But, to her, the moment was eye opening, unforgettable, and close to her heart. Even though some may say it was just overlooked.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! I've been working on this for quite some time and I hope you all like it. Please review! And don't worry! If you just love the first chapter of my story so much that you forget to review... I'll remind you at the bottom ;) Hahaha! Helpful advice is welcome along with constructive criticism! This is my first non-one-shot story so I hope it goes well!**

**ATTENTION: I want to make sure everyone knows that I in no way stole the character Ally. I started working on this and then read some stories that had the younger sister of either Jack or Kim named Ally. I had no intention of stealing Ally! Carry on... :)**

**Disclaimer: the "Disclaimer:" part kinda speaks for itself... don't you think?**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kim's P.O.V.

This is the story of how I fell for Jack Anderson. Fell in love, that is. You might be thinking, "Predictable... let me guess, it was love at first sight or the cliché: first time you touched and locked eyes". If you were thinking that, then you would be wrong. And now you're probably thinking, "Oh, so it was the time he saved you from that heartless pop star." Wrong again. Although all good guesses... those actions were not what captured my heart. Not completely anyways. But, I must admit he makes a wonderful first impression, his eyes always make you want to smile and melt with happiness, and I thought it was so sweet that he cared enough to track me down just to convince me Ricky was a jerk. If I was any other girl I'm sure I would have fallen for his charm by then, I sure was darn close! But, since I'm a very stubborn individual, it took me awhile to admit to myself, let alone anyone else, that I was in love with my best friend. It was in a mere moment that my tough girl exterior shattered, along with my pride and denial. And, it was in that moment when I first realized the feelings I had been neglecting for so long. You could say I had 'liked' him or 'had a crush' on him for a while, but it was that moment when I knew it was love. That moment was small, short, and easily overlooked by others. But to me, it was the unforgettable moment that changed everything. Now let me take you back a ways. Before the moment and before I realized I was in love.

It had all started the day my aunt had decided to pay my family of 4 a visit. She was a keepsake kind of person; always finding things from thrift stores or garage sales or things that _used_ to work. She was a collector, yes, but not the hoarding kind. But, it's times like these I wish she were. Because she likes to pass on her artifacts... to me.

Her visit started no different than any other; a squeal, a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Working her way down from my dad to my three and a half year old , as she would so proudly tell anyone who asked, sister. She then told me she had a surprise for me. I hated when she said that.

She took me into the living room while Mom finished making dinner. She then proceeded to pull the most... well how do I say this in a polite well mannered way...ugly piece of jewlry I had ever seen! And trust me, that was technically a complement. It looked old too, as if it had been collecting dust since the seventies. My suspicions were confirmed when she told me just that, minus the collecting dust part, sat me down on the couch and handed me the necklace. It looked like a large red dragon's eye with a gold outline and a chain to match. I faked a smile and pretended to be interested while she told me it had magical abilities. *Cue eye roll.

"Anything else?" I cringe the words out, maintaining my grin.

"Lots!"

We had the normal how-have-you-been conversation during dinner with the occasional funny story here and there. After dinner Aunt Katie offered to help me clean up and do the dishes. I would scrub and she would rinse and dry. I told her about the dojo and the guys, but mostly Jack, since he was my best friend and I hung out with him more than the others. I was about to tell her the hilarious joke Jack told me the other day when I stopped mid-sentence only to see her small smile growing into a grin. "What?" I asked, even though I already knew what that look meant.

You see, Jack had come over last time Aunt Katie was here. She absolutely _loved_ him and was obsessed with the idea that he and I were going out. She would constantly stare at us with that stupid grin of hers anytime we laughed, smiled, or even looked at each other! But, I guess I was kinda used to it. You would be surprised at how many people would say we looked cute together or thought we were dating! I would always pass the idea off as being crazy and absurd, but lately in the back of my mind I would think, _that doesn't sound so bad,_Jack and I dating that is. He was sweet, nice, such a gentlemen, great at karate, like myself, and we had so much in common that we could talk non-stop for days! What's not to love? Every girl at school wanted him and it sure as heck would bring me great pleasure to wipe that ditzy, flirty, stupid grin off Donna Tobin's make-up caked face after telling her that Jack was taken. She makes me sick, you know that? Constantly flirting with Jack all the time, barely wearing any clothes while doing so, I might add! Her and her posse always talking about _Jack_ this and _Jack_ that all day long! I'm surprised they haven't started a Jack fan club yet. You know what, they outta go snuff a tree! You heard me! But, am I jealous? No. But, that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna go all karate on their ass if they don't lay off! The Donna triplets aside, there are plenty of nice and pretty girls fighting for Jack's attention. Many of which Jack would probably like. Out of all the girls at school and probably anywhere else... would he really pick me? And would I want him to?

I started thinking about what would change if we somehow started dating. We hung out all the time anyway. He would walk me home from the dojo and I would give him a good night hug before turning and walking into my house. We would skateboard or walk to school and the dojo together. For dinner we would usually go by Falafel Phil's, but that doesn't always count since sometimes the guys come too. We even have an anniversary- A friendship anniversary but still, we get each other presents and hang out somewhere fun. We always have each others backs! Without Jack in my life I might die! It would be _awful_! Gee, I'm starting to see why people think we're together now. We basically act like a couple already. The only big difference would be we would... kiss. I waited for the shutter that you get when you think about something gross, but none came. Why didn't I shutter!? The idea of kissing Jack should be repulsive, like kissing a brother, but… it's not. But, me and Jack? No way! That would be weird! Right? Yeah...weird...

"-because he definitely likes you!" my aunt finished in a desperate voice. Well, _that_ caught my attention.

"What?" I questioned. I was so confused.

"Well, it's obvious you two like each other. He probably thinks about you all the time. And you _talk_ about him all the time, so I assume you think about him a lot. You were most likely just thinking about him, weren't you?" I tried to fight off the blush creeping onto my face as I denied her accusations, not very convincingly I might add, because she gave me one skeptical look and hummed a,"Mhm."

We finished the dishes and Mom asked me to take my little sister Ally to her room and tuck her in before retiring to my own bed for the night. Ally was already in her pjs so I just took her small little hand and guided her up the stairs. We reached her room and she ran and jumped on her princess decorated bed. She was hyper...great. Nothing better than putting a bouncing three year old to bed. But, just as I was about to give up and yell to Mom how it was a lost cause, I remembered what I usually do. The only person Ally loves to death other than her family was a certain brunette skater that would come by our house every morning so we could walk to school. That would be my source of bribery! I look down at Ally and mysteriously said, "Hey Als, guess what?" At this her eyes lit up. She loves surprises.

In a very sweet, excited, hopeful voice she bounced so that she was on her knees and asked, "What!?".

"I have a surprise for you," I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Candy!?" was her immediate response.

"No." I giggled a little at the disappointed look on her face which I knew would disappear once she figured out what the surprise really was.

"It's not a something, it's a someone," I said trying to give her a hint.

The side of her lips slid up until she was on her feet jumping up and down with the widest smile on her face. I knew she got my hint and I also knew it was my time to strike.

"So Ally, you wouldn't want to be tired when Jack comes tomorrow. You might sleep too late and miss seeing him. So you better go to sleep now so you wake up on time." She froze. Immediately her feet collapsed under her, she slid the blanket over her shoulders, curled up in a ball, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and shut her eyes tight (to seal the deal) in less than ten seconds. With her in bed, my job was done.

I whisper goodnight to Ally with a kiss on the cheek and slip out the door. I was about to head to my room when I hear, "Kim?" I turned and hopped down a few stairs so that I was leaning on the railing that overlooked the living room.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get her to fall asleep so fast? She was as hyper as the energizer bunny! I was expecting her to be up running around in circles for at least twenty more minutes."

"I have my ways," I smugly stated with a smirk.

"Did you tell her she could see Jack, again?"

"Those may or may not have been my exact words...but it works every time!" and with a wink, I ran up the remaining stairs and went straight to my room. I quickly pulled on some bright pink sofies and a tank top before hopping into bed and pulling the covers on over me. I looked at my bedside table and saw my phone. I grabbed it and slid it open, typing out the text I was about to send.

**To Jack: Come a little early 2moro. I may have promised a certain 3 year old that they could have some Jackie time before we head to school. ;)**

I smiled as I read the text I received moments later.

**To Kim: I was already planning on stopping by earlier than usual :) Night Kimmy! C y 2moro 3 Jack**

I sighed, and fell asleep with my phone still in hand, smile on my face, and those words in my head...

**Night Kimmy! C u 2moro 3 Jack**

* * *

**Tell me what ya thought! I want to know! I sorry that Jack didn't physically appear in this chapter, but he is absolutely going to be in the second one. And don't forget to... REVIEW!**

**Be safe and have a Happy New Year!-**

**Gracie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall! HaPpY NEw YEaRS! I was originally going to wait a week to update, but I couldn't! I literally waited the longest I could to update! I know, I'm a sucker to reviews! I just wanted to say thank you to all that followed, favorited, and reviewed! Practically all my reviews were more than just "Update!" and although I love all reviews, I like responding to reviews and that's kinda hard to respond to. I will say a bit more at the bottom, but for now, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. Lather. Rinse. Repea...- oops sorry. Hehe. Wrong drill. Um, let's see. *starts to humm* electric drill... no. Warm up drill... nope. Drill sergeant... Oh heck no! Line drill? Uh, I don't think so. Ahh, here it is. *clears voice* Do not own Kickin' it. Never have. Never will. Well, that pretty much says it all folks. :) **

* * *

Previously on Overlooked:

I sighed, and fell asleep with my phone still in hand, smile on my face, and those words in my head...

**Night Kimmy! C u 2moro 3 Jack**

Chapter 2:

The next morning I woke up to a familiar scent and interesting giggles. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in a deep breath of vanilla, revealing Jack with a cute little smile on his face, sitting on my bed and Ally in his arms, sitting on his lap, giggling while he tickled her.

When he saw I was awake his smile grew bigger and Ally squirmed out of his hold to tackle me with a hug while she yelled, "Kimmy!"

Jack let a laugh escape his lips and said, "Good morning Kimmy," in a sweet, gentle voice. He looked a bit tired, although his smile still held in its place. I felt a little bad thinking he was tired because he woke up so early to come here.

But, I pushed the thought aside as I noticed... _he is in my room! I must look terrible and to top it all off, he called me Kimmy._ I truly liked it when he called me Kimmy, but I would never admit it. So I playfully hit him on the shoulder and stated the obvious, "1. Don't call me Kimmy and 2. When I told you to come early I meant twenty minutes before hand so I would've at least been ready. Not an hour and a half before hand when I'm still sleeping! I mean, I must look awful!"

Then he hit me on the shoulder mockingly and responded with, "1. She called you Kimmy too," he pointed to Ally who was cuddled close to me with an innocent smile on her face, "and 2. You told me to come early so... I did. Plus you look beautiful no matter what." He said the last part rather shyly as if to himself, but I still heard. A blush arose on my cheeks as I looked, more like stared, into his eyes.

"Kimmy!" Ally whined, "Are you having a starwing contetht wifout me!?" My locked gaze broke away from Jack's eyes and rested on Ally's. I swiped my hand across her forehead brushing back her beautiful blond curls as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" I questioned with a smile. She returned my smile as I set her down on the bed instead of on my lap, which was her current position, and stood up out of bed.

"Well, just go down stairs with Ally and hang out with Mom and Aunt Katie while I get ready..., but be warned, she thinks we're dating or at least hopes we will be soon," I shook my head in a what-are-we-going-to-do-with-her manner.

"Who doesn't." Jack responded with a smirk. Well he wasn't wrong. "Come on Als." he held his hand out for her to take, but she just shook her head and put her arms up, making it pretty clear she wanted him to carry her down the stairs. He sighed with a soft chuckle and obliged to the little girl's wishes, picking her up and resting her on his hip so she wouldn't slide off. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "See ya in a few?" he asked, lingering in the doorway.

"Yes, now would you let me change already?" I huffed.

"Just one more thing," he paused as if in thought; then looked up with a smirk and said, "nice sofies." With a wink he left me wide eyed, opened mouthed, and full out blushing.

I shook my head, collecting my thoughts, before safely locking the door. I showered and changed quickly. I applied a natural makeup base and blow dried my hair. After brushing my teeth, I headed into my room to pack what I needed for that day. On my bedside table was the dragon eye necklace staring me down. _Aunt Katie would want me to wear it. _I sighed before scooping it up in my hand and pulling it over my head.

I was making my way down the stairs when I heard voices talking about Jack. Surely he hadn't left.

"And they are so cute together. They match perfectly in appearance _and_ personality! Plus, they both do karate!" I hear Aunt Katie exclaim. "And he's not bad on the eyes either…," she adds with a laugh.

"And Ally loves him! She's always asking me when she can see Jackie again. He's great with her. He's a keeper", _woah_! Was that my mom? She knows that Jack and I are just friends!

I decided it was now or never. Making a very audible appearance, I strutted into the living room only to see Jack asleep in a chair with Ally cuddled next to him; her favorite book dangling off the tips of his fingertips. Two thoughts occurred. _1._ _Jack looks super cute while he sleeps... just thought I'd put that out there_ _and 2. my_ _family is very rude to talk about Jack when he is clearly right there._ I look at my watch; "oh shoot," I mumbled under my breath. _If Jack and I don't leave soon we'll be late!_ Upon my appearance Mom and Aunt Katie decided to move their conversation into the kitchen, carefully removing Ally from Jack's protective hold and taking her with them.

I looked down at Jack, fast asleep. "Jack, wake up."

Nothing. I shook his shoulder.

"Jack?" No response. "Jack." Again, nothing. "Jack!" I shook his shoulder harder, as hard as I could and yelled his name repeatedly in his ear.

"Kimmy?"

_Finally! He's awake_, I thought. My hands that were on his shoulders slid down his arms to his biceps. I bent to face him. To see if his eyes were opening, telling me if he was really awake.

"Kimmy...," his words were slurred signaling that he was still half asleep. I let out a loud groan. "I needa tell ya somethin'," his tone was soft as though whispering, but his words were still incoherent.

"Make it quick, I'm kinda' in a hurry," I retorted in an irritated tone. I kept trying to think of ways to wake him up so we wouldn't be late for school. I debated weather or not to drench him in water. I decided against it since I didn't want to get my living room soaking wet. He spoke again, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I...," he drifted off. "Have a secret," he finished. "I," he stopped, almost as if debating weather he should tell me or not. "love," he continued. My mind was racing through all the possibilities.

_Is it me?_ I thought. _Does he love me?_

His mouth opened, like he was about to answer my unasked question, but instead of the soft, "you," a small part of me was hoping for, a snore escaped past his lips. His head limply fell to the side. _At this rate, we won't even make it to school at all!_ All of the sudden I had a thought of how I could wake the sleeping boy. It was risky. It was daring. It would be mighty awkward when he woke up. He might even be mad at me, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Placing my hands gently against the sides of his neck and staring at his eyelids, I let out a sigh. "Sorry," I whisper, our lips inches away. His warm breath causing shivers to run up and down my spine. I close my eyes. "This might hurt."

**SLAP!**

* * *

**Hehehe! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I basically trolled you guys twice..., but trust me, I am thinking about doing a sequel and those trolls will not be for nothing! As many of you have most likely figured out, I am doing sorta an off version of Kong Fu Cop. I am just taking things from the episode, but doing it my way. So don't expect everything in the episode to show up in my story. This chapter is a bit short, but it was over 1000 words and that is what I was going for. Please review! Or PM me! I you have any questions, I would be more than happy to answer them. I would also love love love it if, in your review, you gave me some feed back on your thoughts on...**

**A) Jack and Ally's relationship**

**B) Favorite part**

**C)Favorite character**

**D) anything you find in the story that you really liked**

** Oh... I can't wait until you guys read chapter 3! I'll give you a sneak peak on who will be appearing- A sleepy Jack, a confused Jerry, and The Donna Triplets!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I personally love this chapter! Just to clarify, when words on their own are _italics _that mean it's Kim's thoughts. And when, during Kim's thoughts there might be a normal font word and that means to put emphasis on that word. And, to top it off, if someone is speaking and there is an _italic_ word, that means to put emphasis on that word. You probably had caught on, but just to make sure. ;) Can never be too safe! And just one more little thing... This story isn't gonna last more than like 5 or 6 chapters so I am taking a little bit of time between updates or else the story would go by super fast, unless something comes to mind and it lasts longer! But, there will most likely be a sequel taking place after Kim realizes her feelings and stuff. ;) Sooooo, anyway, carry on!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kickin' it... Wow, that was boring! That was my least entertaining disclaimer yet! Um, ok. Gotta spice it up. Uh, boom! *fireworks* Uh, allakazam! *pulls bunny out of hat* Hmmm... Oh! Bippadi-bopadi-boo! *transforms into wearing a dress* Oh dear! It's okay Spot, I don't think that means you'll...- SPOT! *dog turn into a horse* oh no, oh no, oh no! "Honey, why is my car turning orange?!" Uh, gotta go! Enjoy! ...way to spice it up Grace... Ya, pumpkin spice... "Where did this bunny come from?!"**

* * *

Previously on Overlooked:

Placing my hands gently against the sides of his neck and staring at his eyelids, I let out a sigh. "Sorry," I whisper, our lips inches away. I close my eyes. "This might hurt."

**SLAP! **

Chapter 3:

"I know, but why did you have to _slap_ me?!" Jack argued.

"Because we were going to be late for school and you wouldn't wake up! We _still_ might be late for school, so quit your whining and hurry up!" I yelled at Jack who was pacing slightly behind me. "Why were you so tired this morning anyway?" I asked with slight worry.

"I had just gotten the new Kong Fu Cop 77. Waited, in line, all day to get it. And when I did, I wanted to play it! Thing is we got back kinda late, so when I started playing, it was already midnight and I practically played till dawn. I barely got any sleep. And what makes it even worse is that the night before, I stayed up all night trying to finish this major paper I had for Mr. Haze's science class that was due!" I could tell Jack was still very tired. His eyes looked droopy and he was barely slugging along. I grabbed Jack's hand trying to get him to go faster. His eyelids looked like they were about to shut. "And now I'm gonna have to explain to everyone why I have a hand print indented into my cheek!"

"Oh come on, the red mark isn't even that bad!"

Jack looked up at me, ice pack to his cheek. He gave me a hopeful smile. "You think?"

"Yo dude, what happened to your face?!"

With an annoyed groan Jack let his forehead drop down to wear it landed on my shoulder.

_And the award to the person with the worst sympathy goes to Jerry Martinez everybody!_

"Kim. Kim happened to my face," Jack answered bluntly, forehead still on my shoulder.

"Well dude, what'ya do, break up with her?" Jerry questioned.

Jack let out another groan before picking his head up and slamming it back onto my shoulder.

A subtle hint of a blush colored my cheeks. "We aren't even dating!" I yelled at Jerry.

Jerry looked confused, _not very surprising_, and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Since when," he asked genuinely.

"Since EVER!" I practically screamed at Jerry. I grabbed Jack's hand and started dragging him along to our lockers.

I could subtly hear Jerry, in the distance, turn to Eddie and whisper, "seriously? I could've sworn they were dating."

"Heard that!"

We finally reached our lockers and I was currently pulling out things I needed for class and replacing them with things I didn't. After slinging my book bag over my shoulder I looked up to see Jack staring at me.

"You aren't gonna get ready for class?" I asked him. He seemed to have dismissed my question. His eyes conveyed confusion as they searched mine.

"Why do you always get mad when people think we're dating?" he asks, leaning against his locker that was beside mine. I begin to answer, but he continues; his smirk forming into a thoughtful gaze. "Would it be that awful if we were?" Jack was directing his questions towards me, but he was so lost in thought that it seemed as if he were just talking to himself. "Have you ever thought about it; what it would be like if we were dating?" _I would be lying if I say I hadn't_, I think to myself. "Or maybe it's just me. Would it be that awful dating _me_?"

Jack seemed to be done. I took this as encouragement to take my turn to speak. His dazed look washed away and he looked sheepish, as if just realizing what he had said. "Um, sorry. You don't have to answer that." He fixed his gaze to the ground and began to walk away before I grabbed his arm.

"No, Jack wait." I held both his hands in mine and looked into his eyes that were now staring back at me rather than staring through me as they had been. "You're my best friend. We're the dynamic duo. Together we complete the Wasabi Warriors. Nothing could break the bond we have and other people see that. But, other people, they don't think a bond like ours can be so strong and just be a friendship. And that's what makes me mad. The fact that they don't believe us when we say we're just friends. But, don't ever think that I think you're anything less than amazing," I tell him sternly. "Because I think you're amazing times ten." I look to see him giving me a loving smile. I balance on my tip-toes long enough to give him a quick kiss on his uninjured cheek before adding, "Plus, its fun to get mad at Jerry." I give him a quick wink and a smile before heading to class, silently thinking as I went how as the days go by, when people accuse us of dating, the feeling of anger lessens and the feeling of being caught with my hand in the cookie jar becomes more frequent.

At fourth period we met up again. I was lounging at our space near our lockers looking over my new necklace when Jack stumbled in.

_He's either drunk or half asleep,_ I mused, although I already knew which. He made his way over to me and took a seat. After resting his head on my shoulder, which seemed to be a reoccurring event that day, he nearly passed out from exhaustion. "Is that a new necklace?" he slurred. I merely nodded. "It's," he paused. "very pretty." _Okay, now I _know_ he's tired. _

"Um, sure. Those weren't my exact words at first. But, um, let's go with that," I said with a chuckle.

"Kimmy?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"_You're_ very pretty." I blushed at his comment and looked at the ground. _How sweet_. A shy smile adorned my face. Jerry walked by and Jack motioned for him to come closer.

"What's up?" Jerry asked.

Jack barely opened his eyes before telling Jerry, "You're very pretty." Eyes set straight ahead; my smile immediately dropped. Although threatening to make reappearance while I witnessed Jerry freak out.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiim!" he yells in a warning tone before dashing down the hall at full speed.

"Who peed in _his _orange juice?" Eddie asked, as he walked up to us, referring to Jerry.

"You're _very_ pretty," Jack said to him.

"What the...? Kim, fix him!" Eddie shouted before following Jerry down the hall. I finally let out my bottled up laughs.

My laughs subsided when I saw the Donna Triplets marching up to us. "Hey Jack," they said in high pitched voices embellished with giggles. Their voices dropped along with their smiles as they noticed me. "Kim," they said coldly. _Why I oughta'…, _I thought to myself, holding back and settling with giving the three a quick death glare. Jack, basically delusional, waved with a small smile, as if he were on laughing gas. His head still rested on my shoulder.

"Donna," I said casually, "looking sluty as usual." I looked behind her. "Clone one, clone two," I addressed the others with a small nod. Donna seemed taken aback, not able to collect her thoughts. I simply smiled as if I had greeted them kindly.

Eyes wide, Donna searched desperately for an insult. She huffed before responding with a wavering, childlike, "Kim."

"Ooh, great comeback, Donna. That one really hurt. Using my own name against me, how _do_ you do it?" I sarcastically retorted.

The weight of Jack's head on my shoulder became slightly heavier. _He must have fallen asleep,_ I conclude.

Donna stared at me with furry burning in her eyes. A group of jocks entered the hallway and were strutting past us. Donna's eyes, filled with hate the moment beforehand, now wore the mask of laughter as she let out a full rage of giggles, her minions following suit; patting me on the shoulder as if we were best buds until the fog of people passed. I didn't laugh along. I barely moved. I just sat there with an annoyed glance aimed at Donna hand on my non-Jacked shoulder. I removed it. "Honestly Donna," I sighed before continuing, "if you're gonna be two faced, at least make one of them pretty."

She unleashed a growl. "If I had half a mind-…"

"Which you don't," I interrupted.

She looked like she was close to punching me in the face, but decided against it, knowing full well that I was a 2nd degree black belt. "If I had half a mind, I would say exactly what I thought!" She nearly yelled.

I didn't even think before calmly responding. "If you said what you thought, you'd be speechless."

She gasped. "You just think you're all that because you're close to Jack!" she spat back. "Well, I've got news for you, sister; He _wants_ me!" she pointed to herself, "and once he has me, you'll go bye bye." She smirked evilly. The clones stood behind her with their arms crossed and hips to the side. "I'm like a mustang. Boys can't resist me."

I tried keeping my laugh in, but God was it hard. She obviously didn't know how Jack _actually_ felt about her. "Ya, cause if they try, you'll run 'em over," I whispered to her. Donna whipped her gaze over to meet mine. I faked a sweet smile. I had won and she knew it.

Donna merely ignored my comment. Pushing her hair back with her hand quickly, she restored her cool. "I didn't come over here to talk to you anyways. I came to see my Jackie-poo!" She turned to Jack and bent over to be eye level with him, no doubt secretly trying to give him a full view of her breasts. _To bad he's asleep ya twit._ I inwardly laughed at her stupidity."How is the hottest boy in school doing today?" Donna asked him, her voice having returned to its usual high pitched ditzy like tone. To my right, I saw Jack looking as though he was having a nightmare.

"Make it go away," he slurred in a whisper.

"You heard him," I said to her, waving for her to leave. "Go away."

Donna, still in a bent position, turned her head to face me. "He wasn't talking about me, _Kim_," her eyes narrowing with each word. "He was probably talking about you, right Jackie-poo?"

Donna reaches her hand to Jack as if to pinch his cheek when suddenly his eyes, that were already closed, tightened and he wrapped his arms around my waist and whisper/yelled, "Kimmy, make it go away!" In surprise of his action I had lifted my arm up and Jack had practically dove under it.

"This isn't over," Donna whispered in a dangerous voice, red in the face, before storming off in rage, thing one and thing two following in her footsteps as always.

All I could do was watch in amusement as I assured Jack that the evil monster was gone. His nightmare, along with Donna, disappeared. _Coincidence? I think not! _He returned to the peaceful dream he was having before. I looked down at Jack as I rubbed his back soothingly.

The warning bell rang and Jack woke up. _Oh, so the ever so deep sleeper just up and wakes up does he?_ my brain mumbled to itself. His arms released me and I found myself missing the warmth of his arms around me. In the haze of waking up his mind seemed to have neglected the position we were in.

I sorted out my thoughts before acknowledging him. "_Hey_, Sleeping _Beauty_, come _on_. We've got study hall," I yelled, almost monotone, as I stood up.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Jack asked through a yawn while rubbing his eyes as if to get the remaining sleep out.

"You want the long story or the short story?"

"Uh, short story?"

"I'll just give you the conclusion. Eddie and Jerry might try to avoid you. Donna thinks you desperately love her, but after you called out for me while you were sleeping she is probably working on a plan to steal your heart while possibly planning my death in the process. I may or may not have called Donna a slut, where as she definitely called you Jackie-poo. The Donna Triplets need to wear more clothing. Someone may have peed in Jerry's orange juice and you may be getting lots of love letters," I stated. I stopped and thought, hand to my chin, before casually adding, "and don't be surprised if some of them are from guys who think you're gay."

Jack stood still with wide eyes and mouth ajar. I merely wave goodbye as I say with a smile, "See ya in study hall."

"Wait, Kim! Long story! Tell me the long story!

* * *

**Well, what'ya think? Was it funny? Was it annoying? Was it cheesy? Please tell me! Because it's that time again! Oh yes, REVIEW TIME! And tell me what you think about my disclaimers! I don't know why, bit I pride myself in my disclaimers! And I am more than happy to answer any questions you may have for me about anything! Anywho... REVIEW!**

**-Gracie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I had originally written this chapter like, months ago at 4 in the morning, but then my computer shut down and didn't save it! So I had to rewrite it, but when I found out my computer didn't save it I decided to go to sleep cause sleep is important and it was already 4. But, then I couldn't remember it! So I rewrote it like 3 times trying to copy the original, but I didn't like it so I re-rewrote it differently! But, other than my computer not saving the original I have NO excuses! You guys should find out where I live, form a mob, follow me around with fire and pitchforks! I wouldn't blame you! I should have updated months ago! So sorry for that! But, I know you guys are awesome and wouldn't do that…. But, I still feel awful. Therefore, I am proposing you guys and myself something of a pledge. **

**_Now, if you haven't read up to this part, now's the time to start reading._**

**-I swear by the light of the dragon's eye to have all chapters written before posting ANY stories EVER! WASABI!- **

**That way I will never be late in updating stories again. In fact, I already have the last chapter of ****_this_**** story written! Yay! Again, super sorry! Forgive me! Anyway, on to the disclaimer. **

** Disclaimer: "Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there! –With the rights to own Kickin' it!"**

***cricket, cricket***

**"Dang…it works on TV!"**

* * *

Previously on Overlooked:

"What happened while I was asleep?" Jack asked while rubbing his eyes as if to get the remaining sleep out.

"You want the long story or the short story?"

"Uh, short story."

"I'll just give you the conclusion. Eddie and Jerry might try to avoid you. Donna thinks you desperately love her, but after you called out for me while you were sleeping she is probably working on a plan to steal your heart while possibly planning my death in the process. I may or may not have called Donna a slut, where as she definitely called you Jackie-poo. The Donna Triplets need to wear more clothing. Someone may have peed in Jerry's orange juice and you may be getting lots of love letters," I stated. I stopped and thought, hand to my chin, before casually adding, "and don't be surprised if some of them are from guys who think you're gay."

Jack stood still with wide eyes and mouth ajar. I merely wave goodbye as I say with a smile, "See ya in study hall."

"Wait, Kim! Long story! Tell me the long story!"

Chapter 4:

"Then he asked me if I wanted to go out," Jack finished.

"Randy?!" I yelled, disbelieving.

"Randy," Jack answered in a ya-I-can't-believe-it-either tone.

"Randy?" I questioned yet again, just to make sure.

"Randy." Jack laughed at my scrunched up face. I was trying to picture the scene in my head and it wasn't pretty.

"I can't believe he's…"I trialed off.

"I know."

"Randy?"

"Kim!"

"Sorry…." He chuckled

I thought in silence as we made our way down the sidewalk towards the dojo. The big green sign in our line of sight. Although still clouding my mind, I managed to push the unwanted thoughts out of my brain and push my way through the glass doors of the dojo with a new mind set. Jack was trailing behind me, red eyes and tousled hair.

The dojo smelled of moldy mats and sweat with a splash of car fresheners and rubber dummies.

"Ahhhhh, home sweet home away from home," I whispered to myself with a smile. I headed straight into the girls locker room to change.

"Is no one here yet?" I ask Jack as I walk onto the mats of the dojo. He had his head buried in his locker. "Jack?" His immobile figure let out a loud snore. I slowly walk over to him. I place my hand gently on his shoulder then scream into the locker. "Jack!" The locker amplified my voice and Jack sprung awake.

He turns around quickly while rubbing his eyes. "Yes Kim?" Jack asks me in a tired tone.

"Jack," I explain, "I'm starting to worry about you. How 'bout you head home and take a nap- you obviously need one."

Jack takes a step closer and takes my shoulders into his hands. "Thanks for looking out for me, but I'm fine!" he exclaims.

"You're _not_ fine," I tell him. "You must have fallen asleep three times today!"

"Kim," he looked into my eyes with a begging look, "please." His lips tugged into an easy going "Jack" smile. "I'll be fine, stop worrying."

I could feel my resolve slowly crumbling against the strength of his stare. His hands, which had rested on my shoulders, had slid down my arms and were now softly holding mine. Our gaze held as we slowly gravitated toward each other.

We were so close. I could see the edge of red distinctively rimming his more-than-slightly bloodshot eyes and the light blue coloring _under_ his eyes. My hand, out of instinct, unlocked our hold and reached to touch his tired looking face. His now free hand went to my waist.

I'm your best friend," I say in an almost whisper. "I'm allowed to worry."

"Ya," he says, "best friend." He pulls away slowly and I wonder what I said.

We are still temptingly close and I long to be closer, but I know that the moment had passed. The air around us suddenly becomes awkward and I stumble through my thoughts to find something to say.

"So…uh, Randy huh? That's, uh, weird right?" I start laughing awkwardly as we both take a small step back. Jack and I completely detach. A cold chill runs through me to the places where Jack had held me.

"Ya, _so_ weird," Jack responds while rubbing the back of his neck.

What's weird?" Milton questions as he walks through the dojo doors with Jerry and Eddie trailing behind him, all three already in their gis.

Jack and I share a look and simultaneously respond with, "nothing."

Jack stops scratching his neck, claps his hands together, eager to change the subject, and sits on the bench before asking Milton, "Where's Rudy?"

"He said he'd be here in a min-…."

"Sorry I'm late guys, there was this guy doing magic tricks outside Captain Corndogs and I guess I lost track of-…. Sweet mother of Judith, what's wrong Jack, he looks awful!"

"He stayed up playing video games and hasn't slept for three days," I tell him.

Jack stands and raises his hands in a calm-down motion. "Rudy I'm fine, really," he tries to reason.

Rudy shakes his head. "Well, you don't look fine and I don't want you getting hurt practicing because you couldn't beat Bowser as Mini Mario," Rudy argues.

"I don't want you practicing today. Take a nap in my office."

No, Rudy I'm fine! I'll show you." Jack takes two steps to get on the mat. "Milton, let's spar."

"Me? What'll it prove if you beat me?"

"Just spar with me? Please?"

Milton heaves a sigh before dragging himself onto the mats to join Jack. With a sigh, Rudy stands between them and initiates the fight. Within a minute Milton had flipped Jack onto his back and had left us all stunned.

Milton, just as stunned as the rest of us, looked down at his hands in awe and back at us. "I think I just became a man!" he yelled. "I have to go tell my mother," he whispered to himself.

Jack still lay on the dojo mats half asleep. Milton leaped over his unmoving body before exiting the dojo in a rush, beside himself that he had just taken down the great and powerful Jack.

Rudy managed to get Jack on his feet again, although it looked as though Jack would fall over any minute. I ran over to them to help. Rudy and I managed to half carry Jack to Rudy's office where he then rested on the couch mumbling. "I'm fine."

"Hey, can you stay here until he _really _falls asleep?" Rudy asked me. "I'm gonna go ahead and start practice."

"No problem Rudy."

I heard the door close as I took a more comfortable position on the floor beside the couch. I turned my head so that my chin lay atop my arm and I watched Jack slowly fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know it was shorter than some of my previous chapters, but the story is coming to an end so I'm was just trying to split up the ending so I didn't come back and just end it. The next chapter will also be the last… :( So please review! Review what ever you want! An idea for another story. Thoughts about the chapter. Favorite part. Least favorite part. A hate letter for me for not updating. How your day was been. ANYTHING! I promise I will respond to every. single. one. Thanks for reading! Stay safe and God bless.**

**P.S. I will definitely update this week I just don't know what day. Request in your review what day you would like me to update on, any day from Monday on.**

**Love you guys!**

**-Gracie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Wazzzz Up! Thanks for all the reviews! And thank you for no hate mail! That was nice... Anywho, before I get to the final chapter I would like to say thanks for all the support you guys have given me! I just want to explain that the reason I didn't update a chapter saying I was having writer's block was because it would just have been disappointing so...I didn't want that. But, enough of that!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing your opinion and your suggestion! I really loved it! But, sadly I had already written the whole chapter out. :( So, I didn't really have time enough to update on time AND change the story. But, I just wanted you to know that the reason I hadn't used your idea wasn't because I didn't like it. I was super excited that you reviewed! I love thoses kinds of reviews! Thnx again!**

**Disclaimer: "I actually do own Kickin' it. I'm just running the ideas I have for future episodes by you guy to see what response I get before I turn it into a script and film it for the show," and thats how I'll sound after I buy Kickin' it! ...carry on.**

* * *

My eyes tiredly flutter open. I take in my surroundings. _I must have fallen asleep watching Jack, _I conclude. _I'm not a creeper,_ I repeat to myself in reassurance.

Checking the clock, I see that I've only been asleep for half an hour. _I can still practice for about an hour,_ I think to myself.

Without thought, I get to my feet, bend to Jack's face, and kiss his cheek. When my lips touch his skin a shock shoots through me. I freeze and my eyes widen.

My head jerks back and my hand goes to my mouth. I trace my lips with my finger. I could still feel Jack's soft, warm skin against my mouth.

"I shouldn't have done that. I did _not_ mean to do that," I whisper to myself. I pause. "I wanna do it again," I confess. "He won't know. He's fast asleep…. God, what's wrong with me."

I hadn't noticed until now that I had slowly inched my way closer during my mini rant and I was now only inches away from his face. The same tempting feeling from earlier returned to me, but with such intensity that I didn't know how long I could hold out. I was so close that I could feel his warm, even breaths on my right cheek. A few more centimeters….

My eyes close involuntarily as my lips touch his fairly familiar skin, the same spark runs through my body, but stronger, as I realize that my kiss was accidentally- or not so accidentally- placed at the edge of his soft lips.

"Kim?"

I intake a short breath and pull away in embarrassment and surprise as I scold myself on my actions. _Why Kim? _I ask myself. _Now it's gonna be awkward and weird, he'll think your some kind of nutcase and never talk to you again, and it's all your fault!_

I look to the ground as I let the scolding silence teach me my lesson.

The silence lasted longer than I had imagined and I wonder if Jack is still stunned or just speechless in general. Thinking that he was waiting for me to explain myself, I look up. His chest rose and fell with even breaths and his eyes were closed in blissful peace.

I was confused, but _very_ relieved. Our friendship _wasn't_ ruined in spite of my stupidity. "Thank goodness," I sigh.

I see a smile grace those lips that I'm dangerously familiar with to be playing the best friend role. "Snowflake," he whispers as if seeing how it felt to say the word.

My eyebrows scrunch together as I try to read his expression; one word, goofy. "Foxy lady," he says.

My eyebrows scrunch together even _more_ so. _He must be talking about someone in his dream_, I think to myself.

"Pretty…" Jack pauses to take in a long breath, "hair."

Some girl with pretty hair apparently…. I felt as though I were invading his privacy, listening to his dreams. I stand and make my way over to the door. I make sure my face tells no stories of the past ten minutes. I know that if they suspected anything, I would not be able to lie. Lie _well_ anyway. After a few deep breaths, I take the door knob to Rudy's office into my hand and vacate the office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I got in about twenty minutes of practice before it ended. Thankfully Rudy said that I could stay over to make up the practice I missed.

I wave to the boys as they prepare to leave when I heard Jack's muffled yelling.

We all run to Rudy's office and pile into the room to see what was wrong.

"I should have listened!" Jack yells. "I should have listened!"

"What's going on?" Rudy questions.

"I don't know!" I answer worriedly.

Only a few moments pass before Jack abruptly sits up in a panic. We stare down at him in expectancy.

He glances up at us with a worried look before easing back into the couch with a content smile. "It was just a dream."

I find the guts to speak up first. "Are you okay?"

"Guys, you will not believe the dream I just had. Rudy, you were there, you were Bobby Wasabi! And Milton, you were a 70's trumpet rockstar! Eddie, you ended up being the crazy evil guy in the big twist at the end who we had to take down and who everyone was against…. No offense."

"You know Jack," Eddie starts. "Just because you say no offense doesn't nessecarily mea-…."

"And Jerry, you were a hippie."

"Wooooow!"

"And Sno- I mean Kim, you were there too, you came to Rudy and me so we could help you find the guy who stole your dragon's eye necklace!" A disturbed look passes across Jack's face. "And we all had really bad hair." He pauses. "Except for you Kim, your hair was actually really pretty," he finishes sheepishly. A faint blush appears on his face. It was about a two compared to my ten, when I realized something. _I_ was Snowflake, _I _was the one who had the pretty hair, and _I _was the foxy lady.

Jack's eyes widen slightly along with his smile. "Your mood ring turned red." Jack gazes at my mood ring, one of the many things Aunt Katie had given me. It was, in fact, blaring a dark red. The color of love.

I couldn't deny it anymore. There were no more maybes, no more what ifs, and no more I don't knows. I guess I had to see it to believe because I was as sure as a beach. I was utterly in love with Jack Anderson. And I couldn't be happier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So Kim, when was it?"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up at Jack. "Sorry, um, what was the question again?"

"When did you finally realize you were in love with all _this_," Jack says with a smirk as he motions to himself.

I laugh at his cockiness and blush slightly. "Believe it or not, it was when you had that weird dream," I tell him.

He looks amazed with this new revelation. "Really?" he asks. "'Your hair was really pretty in my dream' is not one of my best lines, I'll admit, but I guess with a little Jack magic. And come on now, if I'm being honest with myself..."

"Jack!" I hit him on the shoulder playfully to get him to shut up. He laughs.

"It wasn't your '_line_', ya dork." I playfully slap him across his arm. "I think I was always a little in love with you….I just had to admit it to myself and fall completely…" I trail off.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad too."

"I wonder why it was _that_ moment," Jack ponders aloud.

I smile. "It's because, while others may think that they know when I fell in love with you, they don't. It's like our little secret. That moment was fully mine, wholly _ours_, and _completely_ overlooked." We pause and rest peacefully in each other's presence.

"So, when did _you_ fall in love with all _this_," I ask as we continue down the path to my house.

"Now, that's a completely different story."

* * *

**Well then guys. I guess that's it! I have a short one-shot sequel running through my mind, but it might not come like, next week! It's just a thought right now. **

**But, other than that I guess it's time to say goodbye. :( But, dont worry, I'll still be around! Please review and follow for more stories! If I do end up writing a sequel, I will update this story with a link to the sequel and will publish it as a one-shot as if it were another story! Alright, that's it from me! Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! Bye!**

**have a great Summer, **

**Gracie!**


End file.
